


no beach to walk on

by Adarian



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:13:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: "Some call it romantic when two warriors duel for a lover's affection. But there was no romance when Thaletas pulled out his sword and demanded her blood. Kassandra was not fighting for Kyra then or to prove she was the better match and the better hero. Thaletas wanted her dead. Kassandra wanted to live. Her will and her skill saved her, not her love of Kyra. If she could have died to save Kyra from pain, she would have. But there was no choice. There had never been a choice."





	no beach to walk on

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my fics folder and I noticed I had this tiny thing squirreled away. I'm never going to revisit it so here, have some sad Kassandra reflecting.

For the first time in her life, Kassandra wanted to stand still. She wanted to stay in that moment on the beach together, for Kyra to always see her as Kassandra was in that moment. Vulnerable, tender, and so completely in love with her. Kassandra wanted to be that woman for her. Kyra had said Kassandra could never give up the sea and maybe that was true. Kyra knew her, she knew her better than anyone else had before. It was if Kassandra had met the other half of her soul. The broken pieces of her, the ones that had fragmented in her chest, all of those fit the broken pieces of Kyra. They were clay pots, shattered in mirror image to each other and brought together to be whole again. Kyra had made her life complete. 

It would have been enough just to be friends. Kassandra hadn't intended to push past that. Kyra was with someone else, someone Kassandra respected and even admired. She should have resisted, but Kyra's presence overwhelmed her. Denying her was the same as denying breath. It would have killed her. Though being with her on that beach almost did the same. Kassandra's heart raced, her blood pounding in her ears. Every soft moan, every sharp breath, every sound seemed as loud as thunder. Every caress like the crash of the sea against a hull. Kassandra never held back, not in any facet of her life, but diving into Kyra felt as if she had lost all control, as if she were plummeting off a cliff and never stopped falling. 

In the bright light of day, in the time reserved for regrets, Kyra still chose her. And although Kassandra didn't say so aloud, Kassandra chose her. Forever. She was always going to love her, until the end of her days, maybe until the end of time. She wanted her, even if it destroyed her.

And then it nearly did.

Some call it romantic when two warriors duel for a lover's affection. But there was no romance when Thaletas pulled out his sword and demanded her blood. Kassandra was not fighting for Kyra then or to prove she was the better match and the better hero. Thaletas wanted her dead. Kassandra wanted to live. Her will and her skill saved her, not her love of Kyra. If she could have died to save Kyra from pain, she would have. But there was no choice. There had never been a choice. 

That was what Kassandra attempted to say as Kyra threw her out of her life. But she barely got a sentence out. She hadn't known. If she had known she would she would get only a few words out, she would have chosen them more carefully. Not to make Kyra take her back, not to make her accept Thaletas' death. It was more selfish than that. She wanted closure, she wanted to be able to move on. She wanted to feel that she had done everything she could. She wanted to reassure herself that there had never been a choice.

But there had been. It had all been a choice, no matter how divine or fated it had felt. Kassandra had chosen this destruction. She had known; she had to have known, that there was no happy ending for them. There was no standing still.


End file.
